Survivance
by Lauraline la Mouette
Summary: Séparé de son navire et de son équipage à la suite d'une attaque surprise, Jack se retrouve coincé à terre et en pleine jungle. Pour survivre, il va lui falloir déployer toutes ses ressources.
1. Laissé sur place

_**NOTE**__** : Voici une fic-catastrophe qui devrait compter 4 ou 5 chapitres. **_

_**En espérant que vous trouverez plaisir à la lire. **_

Si naviguer à bord du Black Pearl représentait la quintessence du bonheur pour Jack Sparrow, admirer son navire, si possible avec une vue d'ensemble, lui procurait un sentiment de fierté et de tendresse mêlé au doux orgueil du propriétaire.

Aussi, pendant que l'équipage s'occupait du ravitaillement, les uns remplissant les barils d'eau douce et les autres glanant dans la jungle fruits et menu gibier, Jack s'était éloigné et avait gravi une petite éminence, au bout de la plage, d'où il admirait sans réserve son bâtiment ancré à quelques encablures.

L'île, une de ces multiples îles non habitées des mers Caraïbes, était devenue son centre de ravitaillement, en tout cas en ce qui concernait l'eau. Le reste n'était qu'amuse-bouches qui rompraient l'ordinaire durant un jour ou deux si la cueillette et la chasse étaient fructueuses, mais le plus gros des réserves de nourriture du Pearl venait de Tortuga. Où il fallait l'acheter, bien entendu.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil distrait à ses hommes, à l'autre bout de la plage. Sous la direction de Gibbs, les chaloupes lourdement chargées retournaient vers le navire. On allait pouvoir appareiller, il était temps de rejoindre son bord.

Il ne comprit jamais comment il avait pu ne rien voir venir ! Un coup de feu déchira subitement l'air calme et le pirate, étonné, vit un homme se dresser debout dans l'une des chaloupes et agiter les bras dans sa direction. Gibbs ! Il avait tiré en l'air pour attirer son attention, que voulait-il donc ? Il semblait lui désigner quelque chose au large. Jack tourna la tête et éprouva la sensation de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac : deux navires de la Royale cinglaient vers l'île. Ils avaient forcément repéré le Black Pearl et devaient se préparer au combat.

L'œil de professionnel de Sparrow évalua immédiatement la situation. L'ennemi était proche, certes, mais si le Pearl déferlait ses voiles et levait l'ancre immédiatement, il avait une chance de s'échapper. Il était plus rapide, mais encore fallait-il qu'il puisse prendre le large (au sens propre du terme).

Nouveau coup d'œil, cette fois vers la plage : les derniers pirates à terre avaient vu le danger. Il reconnut Pintel, Ragetti, et une récente recrue dont il ne savait plus le nom. Le trio était en train de sauter dans la dernière chaloupe, celle dans laquelle le capitaine devait prendre place pour quitter l'île, et la poussait fébrilement à l'eau. Les trois compères se trouvaient bien à trois cent mètres de lui, impossible de les rejoindre ! Sur le moment, Jack ne pensa même pas à ce que cela impliquait. Il ne songeait plus qu'au Black Pearl ! Il vit Gibbs et les autres atteindre le navire et grimper agilement à bord. Quelques instants plus tard, les voiles commencèrent à descendre le long des mâts et les sabords s'ouvrirent largement. Il était temps ! Le roulement sourd d'un coup de canon retentit et une gerbe d'eau souleva la surface de la mer, à quelques mètres du navire pirate. L'ennemi avait ouvert le feu. Jack tourna la tête pour surveiller leur avance et grimaça : ils arrivaient vite ! Puis, le flibustier s'avisa que l'un des deux bâtiments ne lui était pas inconnu… il lui était même tout à fait familier.

- Norrington, murmura Sparrow.

C'était l'Intrépide, joyau de la flotte royale.

- Bravo, c'est complet ! bougonna le forban.

Là-bas, l'ancre du Black Pearl remontait à toute vitesse tandis que ses canons crachaient à leur tour leur message de mort.

- Pas le moment de jouer à se tirer dessus ! Dégagez ! fit Jack en trépignant sur place.

L'Intrépide tira à nouveau. Le plat-bord du Pearl vola en éclats et son capitaine poussa un gémissement navré. Chacune des blessures occasionnées à son précieux vaisseau lui fendait le cœur !

Cependant, à bord de l'Intrépide, un sous-officier se désintéressait du navire pirate et inspectait soigneusement, dans sa longue-vue, la plage et ses abords. Il ne pouvait donc manquer d'apercevoir la silhouette debout bien en évidence face à la lagune. Ne connaissant pas personnellement Jack Sparrow, l'observateur ne l'identifia pas ; il pensa en revanche que cet homme ne devait pas être seul à terre et il courut en avertir son supérieur. Le commodore Norrington était accaparé par la manoeuvre, mais il écouta ce qu'on lui disait et donna brièvement ses ordres en conséquences. Aussitôt, le sémaphore établit la communication avec le second navire.

Sur son rocher, Jack au même instant se mordait les lèvres d'anxiété : ses voiles noires largement déployées, le Black Pearl manoeuvrait à présent au plus serré pour quitter la baie. La canonnade reprit, un nuage de fumée s'éleva de part et d'autre et l'âcre odeur de la poudre parvint jusqu'aux narines du pirate. Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement : le Pearl s'était dégagé et cinglait vers la haute mer. Ouf !

- Ce n'était pas encore pour cette fois, Norrington ! se moqua Jack à mi-voix.

Son sourire se figea sur ses lèvres quand il s'aperçut de ce qui était en train de se passer : le second navire avait obliqué vers la plage et mit ses chaloupes à la mer. Des chaloupes bondées de soldats dont les uniformes rouges se détachaient d'une manière presque agressive sur le bleu turquoise de l'eau.

Le pirate ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela : il pensait que ses ennemis allaient engager la poursuite avec le Pearl (en pure perte, d'ailleurs) et que ce dernier reviendrait le chercher dès qu'il les aurait semés.

En regardant mieux, le forban s'aperçut que les choses allaient encore plus mal qu'il ne le croyait : les chaloupes se dirigeaient droit vers lui. Il avait été repéré !

En relevant la tête, il vit que l'Intrépide lui-même virait de bord : Norrington savait parfaitement que son bâtiment ne pouvait rivaliser de vitesse avec le Black Pearl. Autrement dit, réalisa Sparrow, il aurait bientôt sur le dos le contingent en hommes de deux navires de guerre au grand complet ! Charmante situation s'il en était !

Là en bas, les chaloupes du premier bâtiment se rapprochaient dangereusement. Jack estima qu'il était plus que temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Il se détournait de la mer quand une première balle miaula à ses oreilles. La lisière de la jungle était distante de cent mètres environs, entièrement à découverts !

Le pirate ne demanda pas son reste et prit sa course. Plusieurs coups de feu claquèrent derrière lui. Mû par son sixième sens, il plongea vers le sol et la balle qui aurait dû le frapper à la tête passa au-dessus de lui. Malheureusement, au même instant une autre le toucha au côté.

Il eut l'impression de recevoir un terrible coup de poing dans les côtes et prit rudement contact avec le sol, le souffle coupé. Malgré la douleur, Jack se releva tant bien que mal et se précipita, courbé en deux, vers l'abri des arbres. Il avait perdu son tricorne dans sa chute mais, pour une fois, il ne s'en soucia pas ! Il atteignit enfin la jungle et l'épaisseur de la végétation détourna le tir de ses ennemis tout en le dissimulant à leur vue.

- Capturez cet homme ! brailla quelqu'un. Ne le laissez pas s'échapper !

Jack Sparrow s'éloignait le plus rapidement possible, mais il éprouvait la sensation qu'on lui enfonçait une barre de métal entre les côtes et il comprit qu'il ne distancerait pas les soldats aguerris qui lui donnaient la chasse. Il n'avait que quelques minutes d'avance, c'était peu ! Beaucoup trop peu. Heureusement, retrouver quelque chose dans la végétation tropicale n'est pas très aisé, surtout si aucun bruit ne vient le trahir. Le fugitif regarda donc autour de lui et rampa prudemment jusqu'au cœur d'un épais taillis de fougères arborescentes, dans lequel il se tapit en retenant son souffle. Bientôt, ses poursuivants furent sur ses traces, écrasant et froissant les branches dans leurs courses, leurs armes au poing. Ils passèrent sans le voir.

Toutefois, Jack avait suffisamment de bon sens pour savoir que le répit qui lui était momentanément offert serait de courte durée.

De son côté, le commodore Norrington n'avait pas perdu son temps. Pensant qu'une partie de l'équipage pirate était encore à terre, ainsi que l'avait supposé son subordonné, il se fit conduire sur l'île et, sitôt informé de ce qui se passait, se dirigea vers la jungle à l'endroit où le fugitif s'y était enfoncé.

Un objet attira son regard et il se pencha pour ramasser sur le sol le tricorne que le pirate avait perdu dans sa chute. A peine l'eut-il entre les mains qu'un fluide électrique parcourut tout son corps.

- Sparrow ! murmura t-il.

- Dépêchez-vous ! cria t-il à l'adresse des soldats. Ramenez-moi cet homme ! Et dans la mesure du possible, ramenez-le vivant !

Dans sa précaire cachette, Jack Sparrow n'entendit pas ces paroles. Il avait d'ailleurs d'autres soucis en tête. Prudemment, il porta la main à son flanc douloureux et la ramena tachée de sang. Inquiet, il s'efforça de respirer à fond, lentement. C'était douloureux, mais l'air semblait circuler sans difficulté. Les poumons ne devaient pas être touchés. Par acquit de conscience, Jack prit une nouvelle inspiration -bon sang, ça faisait un mal de chien- expira lentement et s'essuya les lèvres du dos de la main. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'aucune goutte de sang ne semblait être montée à sa bouche, ce qui aurait immanquablement été le cas si la balle lui avait perforé les poumons. Le projectile avait du entrer en séton, labourer la chair et lui briser une côte, mais du moins, il ne semblait pas y avoir de dégât interne. Rassuré sur ce point, le pirate s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion et jugea froidement sa situation. Elle n'était guère brillante ! Norrington allait faire fouiller chaque mètre carré du secteur pour le retrouver. Il avait deux navires, ça faisait du monde ! Donc, pour lui échapper il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : s'éloigner au plus vite de la côte et s'enfoncer dans la jungle, s'y enfoncer suffisamment pour que les soldats renoncent à l'y poursuivre. S'il parvenait à se faufiler entre les patrouilles, il avait une chance de leur échapper. Oui, mais ensuite ? Sans eau ni nourriture, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Le commodore savait parfaitement que sa seule chance de survivre était de revenir au plus vite vers la mer, donc, il allait surveiller la côte avec une attention soutenue. Il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il penserait avoir une chance de mettre la main sur son insaisissable ennemi, ça, Jack le savait parfaitement.

Il pensa au Black Pearl. Il s'était échappé et se trouvait maintenant en sûreté. Reviendrait-il ? Sparrow se posa carrément la question, mettant en balance le code des pirates et l'affection bien réelle que lui portait son second. Gibbs était revenu le chercher jusqu'à Port Royal après avoir fui l'île de la Muerta ! Oui, il ferait au moins une tentative. Seulement, Norrington n'était pas un sot et tiendrait le même raisonnement que lui. Avec ses deux bâtiments, il aurait la partie belle : tandis que l'un d'entre eux surveillerait les côtes tout autour de l'île afin d'empêcher le navire pirate de revenir, les hommes de l'autre vaisseau continueraient à le chercher et à tenir la lagune. Ah !

Bien entendu, un navire aussi maniable et léger que le Black Pearl, manœuvré par un équipage qui connaissait parfaitement l'endroit, pouvait tenter pas mal de choses. Une approche de nuit, par exemple. Seulement voilà, à quel endroit ? Arrivé là de son raisonnement, Jack Sparrow eut un demi sourire et sa main descendit machinalement vers sa ceinture. Oui, oui, oui ! Il avait toujours en réserve un maître atout : son compas ensorcelé ! Sans le moindre doute possible, ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde à cette heure était de s'échapper de ce traquenard. Et justement, c'était à sa portée : le compas le guiderait vers l'endroit voulu, le point précis de la côte où son équipage tenterait d'aborder. Pourvu qu'il puisse arriver jusque là, le tour était joué. Eh bien, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps ! En priorité, échapper aux soldats lancés à ses trousses. Mais pour cela… le pirate défit son ceinturon, puis dénoua la longue ceinture de toile qu'il portait dessous. Il la coupa en deux et se servit de l'un des morceaux pour se bander étroitement le thorax.

Après quoi, s'efforçant d'oublier la douleur qui malgré le bandage lui taraudait toujours le côté, le pirate se faufila, aussi silencieusement que possible et tous ses sens aux aguets, à travers la végétation touffue.


	2. Traqué

Le crépuscule étendait ses voiles grisés sur l'île et, sous le couvert de la jungle, il commençait à faire très sombre, mais Jack apercevait, de loin en loin, de vifs points lumineux qui étaient des torches, et des bruits de voix assourdis lui parvenaient des quatre points cardinaux. Sans se décourager, il s'arrêtait, se dissimulait, repartait, s'efforçant de briser le cercle infernal, mais ses adversaires s'étaient largement déployés et toujours, chaque fois qu'il pensait les avoir laissés derrière lui, il s'apercevait que la distance n'avait pas varié entre eux.

- Continuez, les gars ! murmura le pirate. La nuit tombe, et ce n'est pas vos petites torches qui vont vous aider dans la jungle !

L'ennui, c'était que bientôt lui-même n'y verrait strictement plus rien. Or, se déplacer sans bruit au travers d'une végétation épaisse quand on n'y voit pas à dix centimètres, c'est impossible.

Toutefois, estimait Jack, rien n'était perdu. Les soldats allaient cesser les recherches dès qu'il ferait vraiment noir. Lui-même devrait rester là où il serait, mais dès l'aube, il aurait le loisir de prendre un peu d'avance, du moins il l'espérait. Le mieux était sans doute de profiter des derniers moments de clarté pour se choisir un endroit où passer la nuit. Comme il se faisait cette réflexion, Jack sentit le sol céder sous son pied avec un bruit mou, aussitôt suivi d'une pénétrante odeur de végétation en putréfaction.

- Un marécage ! murmura le pirate en reculant précipitamment.

Et zut ! Voilà qui confirmait l'idée selon laquelle se déplacer de nuit dans la jungle serait non seulement difficile, mais encore très risqué ! Il connaissait de réputation ces marais putrides qui s'étendaient souvent non loin des côtes, terrains mouvants, piège mortel de sable et de terre molle imprégnés d'eau stagnante. Les boucaniers, qui avaient fait de la jungle leur territoire, les redoutaient comme la peste. Jack ne craignait pas la mer, même sous son plus mauvais visage, mais des frissons lui coururent le long de la peau en entendant sous ses pas d'écoeurants bruits de succion, en sentant ses bottes s'enfoncer, comme attirées par une force invisible. Avec horreur, il se jeta en arrière et manqua s'étaler de tout son long dans sa hâte à retrouver un sol ferme sous ses pieds.

- C'était de justesse ! soupira t-il.

En attendant, sa route était coupée. Comment contourner la zone dangereuse dans l'obscurité et avec tout ce monde à ses trousses ? Un monde qui pour tout arranger semblait se rapprocher de manière préoccupante !

- C'est ça ! grogna Jack. Venez donc prendre un bain de pieds, les amis !

Soudain, l'esprit pratique du pirate, toujours prompt à retourner toute situation à son avantage, lui souffla une idée. Une idée qui lui coûtait, certes, mais ne dit-on pas que nécessité fait loi ? Fébrilement, il chercha des yeux, dans la pénombre grandissante, quelque chose de lourd qui puisse lui permettre de réaliser son plan. Il ne trouva rien mais ne renonça pas pour autant : rapidement, il se dépouilla de son manteau puis, avec précaution, s'avança jusqu'au bord du marais. Plongeant ses mains dans la boue gluante, il en emplit rapidement son manteau, se redressa et calcula soigneusement son mouvement avant de lancer le vêtement, ni trop près ni trop loin.

Après avoir décrit une courte parabole dans les airs, le manteau retomba avec un bruit mou et, lesté par la terre meuble qui l'emplissait, commença à s'enfoncer lentement.

- Adieu ! lança Jack avec une fausse désinvolture.

Quand les soldats arrivèrent sur place et que l'eau fangeuse commença à gicler sous leurs bottes, la lueur de leurs torches leur révéla le long manteau du pirate pratiquement englouti. Ce qui en était encore visible était cependant suffisant pour leur permettre de voir ce dont il s'agissait.

- Faites attention, reculez ! fit précipitamment le sergent qui les commandait (inutilement d'ailleurs, car tout comme Jack, ceux qui marchaient devant avaient senti le sol manquer sous leurs pieds et avait très vite battu en retraite !

- On ne peut rien faire pour lui ? demanda soudain l'un des hommes en désignant le manteau qui avait à présent presque entièrement disparu.

- Mullroy, tu t'apitoies sur un pirate, maintenant ? demanda rudement le sergent.

- Non, mais je trouve que c'est horrible de...

Il désigna le marais et acheva :

- … de mourir comme ça !

- Et c'est vrai : C'EST horrible ! approuva Murtogg, son inséparable compagnon.

- De toute façon il est trop tard, rétorqua le sergent. Il ne bouge plus. Et puis il est trop loin. Retournons en informer le commodore. S'il y a d'autres pirates par ici, nous reprendrons les recherches demain. La nuit tombe et je préférerais ne pas la passer dans cette foutue jungle. On a l'impression qu'à tout instant quelque chose peut vous tomber dessus… Allons-nous en !

Blotti dans la pénombre, derrière le tronc d'un arbre, Jack Sparrow avait tout entendu et il entendit encore les pas de ses poursuivants s'éloigner puis décroître. Il jeta un regard nostalgique dans la direction du marais, désormais invisible dans l'obscurité. Allons, le sacrifice n'aurait pas été inutile !

- Horrible, vraiment ! grogna-t-il, répétant les paroles de Mullroy. Je te présenterai la facture un jour, Norrington : mon tricorne et mon manteau !

Et, en bougonnant tant et plus, il s'efforça de trouver une position pas trop pénible, entre les racines de l'arbre, afin d'y passer sa première nuit dans la jungle.

Elle fut exécrable.

Des myriades d'insectes l'assaillirent sans trêve et bien qu'il ait déjà maintes fois dormi à la dure, il ne se rappelait pas un endroit aussi inconfortable, où il y avait constamment quelque chose de dur ou de saillant pour lui entrer dans la chair, sa douleur au côté n'aidant évidemment pas. Il dormi très peu et très mal, et lorsque le ciel s'éclaircit au petit matin, l'aube le trouva courbaturé et l'humeur noire.

D'autant que la faim et surtout la soif commençaient à se faire sentir.

A sa plus vive contrariété, Jack s'aperçut que l'eau et le limon s'étendaient apparemment sur des kilomètres, lui barrant le chemin indiqué par le compas. Toutefois, après avoir suivi un certain temps la frange de la terre ferme, il constata que le marécage proprement dit cédait la place à une mangrove à laquelle les hautes racines, caractéristiques, des palétuviers, donnaient un air sinistre d'endroit hanté.

Le pirate comprit que malgré sa répugnance, il allait devoir s'y risquer. D'un coup de sabre, il coupa une jeune pousse vigoureuse dont il comptait se servir pour sonder le sol devant lui puis, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il s'engagea dans la zone inondée. Le niveau de l'eau dépassa immédiatement le haut de ses bottes. Jack soupira.

Consultant régulièrement son compas, n'hasardant pas un pas avant d'avoir tâté le sol du bout de sa perche, il songea qu'après tout, il était plus facile d'avancer dans ce bayou qu'à travers l'exubérante végétation tropicale qui se développait sur les sols plus fermes. La hauteur de l'eau variait énormément, lui montant parfois aux genoux, mais parfois aussi plus haut que la taille.

L'un dans l'autre, ce fut un moment très désagréable : au-dessus de l'eau stagnante volaient des nuages entiers de moustiques qui, évidemment, ne se firent pas faute de l'agresser d'un bout à l'autre de sa traversée. Quand il en eut assez de battre inutilement l'air de ses bras et de se donner des claques qui ne servaient à rien, Jack abandonna en marmonnant :

- Allez-y, profitez-en ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous pourrez dîner aux frais du capitaine Jack Sparrow !

D'autant que ces insupportables et insatiables insectes n'étaient pas les seuls invités au festin : il fallait encore compter sur les sangsues tropicales, dont certaines étaient longues de plus de dix centimètres de long ! Une horreur ! D'ailleurs, aucun des hôtes de la mangrove n'attirait la sympathie : Jack aperçut à plusieurs reprises des serpents d'eau filer entre les lentilles vertes et autres débris de végétation qui recouvraient la surface et à chaque fois il fit la grimace, sachant que la plupart des espèces reptiliennes de ces contrées étaient venimeuses. A un certain moment, il se fit une belle peur en apercevant un vieux tronc d'arbre vermoulu flotter entre deux racines de palétuviers : il n'ignorait pas qu'il y avait des caïmans dans ces contrées, et la perspective d'avoir à affronter un de ces sauriens voraces ne lui souriait absolument pas !

En dépit de quoi, lorsque toujours guidé par son compas le flibustier reprit pieds sur la terre ferme et qu'il vit, devant lui, le mur impénétrable que formait la végétation, il comprit que les véritables difficultés commençaient vraiment. Il n'était sans doute pas suffisamment fou pour négliger les risques, bien réels, qu'il courait mais, en vrai risque-tout qu'il était, il redressa la tête et, toujours guidé par le compas vaudou, s'enfonça tout droit dans les profondeurs moites de la forêt tropicale.

Il avançait très lentement, car se frayer un passage dans l'inextricable épaisseur de la sylve n'était guère aisé. De plus, nombre de plantes possédaient des épines et il avait l'impression de laisser un peu de sa chair sur chacune d'elle. Après plusieurs heures d'efforts, quand il estima s'être suffisamment éloigné pour pouvoir se permettre de laisser des traces de son passage, il dégaina son sabre et s'en servit pour s'ouvrir un chemin à travers la végétation. Il put alors avancer plus vite et plus facilement.

Il était en nage et commençait à souffrir cruellement de la soif. Mais l'aiguille de son compas ne variait pas de direction et il avançait, vaille que vaille, en songeant que la magie qui imprégnait l'instrument lui avait parfois fait défaut mais qu'aucune de ses manifestations ne l'avait jamais trahi.

Sûr de son plan et de sa boussole, Jack continuait d'avancer.

Vers midi, exténué et assoiffé, il décida de s'accorder un peu de repos et s'affala au pied d'un arbre. Sa langue lui paraissait sèche comme de l'étoupe et dure comme un vieux morceau de cuir racorni ; en outre, il constata que certaines des piqûres d'insectes qui constellaient son corps commençaient à s'infecter. Pour tout arranger, la sensation d'étouffement qu'il ressentait dans cette jungle inextricable lui donnait par moment des sueurs froides. Ah, qu'il était doux de naviguer au large, dans l'air pur de la mer, libre et insouciant ! Pas d'insectes, pas d'arbres pour former une gigantesque cage autour de vous, et… Jack ferma les yeux : et la chaude couleur ambrée du rhum ! Des cris et des battements d'ailes, au-dessus de sa tête, l'arrachèrent à son rêve. Il rouvrit les yeux : des perroquets venaient de s'abattre sur les branches et criaillaient à qui mieux mieux, totalement insouciants du pauvre humain qui avait la témérité de violer le rez-de-chaussée de leur domaine. Leurs vives couleurs formaient une sorte de caléidoscope géant dans le vert de la ramure, mais le pirate n'était pas d'humeur à admirer le spectacle. Doucement, sa main glissa vers son pistolet. Avec des gestes lents, afin de ne pas alerter les oiseaux, il amena l'arme à bonne hauteur et visa avec soin, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas de seconde charge. Il savait qu'un coup de feu pouvait le trahir en donnant l'alerte à ses ennemis, mais d'abord rien ne prouvait que ces derniers l'entendraient à travers l'épaisseur de la canopée et ensuite, il savait qu'il ne pourrait tenir longtemps sans s'alimenter. Il fallait prendre le risque.

Le coup partit et couvrit à peine le bruit que firent les perroquets lorsqu'ils s'envolèrent à tire d'ailes en criant de plus belle, mais l'un d'eux s'abattit et dégringola de branches en branches comme un cerf-volant brisé.

Bien qu'il ait attentivement suivi sa chute des yeux, Jack eut un peu de mal à le retrouver dans l'écheveau compact de la végétation qui l'entourait. Il finit toutefois par y parvenir, non sans déchirer un peu plus ses vêtements et sa peau sur les longues épines qui semblaient jaillir de partout !

Sa victime avait des plumes brillantes et chamarrées, rouges et bleues, et Jack pensa à Cotton, ou plutôt à l'ara jaune et bleu qui remplaçait la langue tranchée du vieux marin. Comme chaque fois qu'il pensait à cela, le capitaine du Black Pearl ressentit un désagréable petit frisson dans ses reins. Il détestait la souffrance infligée volontairement ! A plus forte raison par des hommes se prétendant civilisés. Lui-même avait connu de durs moments dans sa vie, mais cela ne l'avait pas rendu aussi insensible qu'il affectait de l'être. Enfin, pour le moment, il y avait mieux à faire qu'à philosopher sur les aléas de la vie et les travers des hommes.

Quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, Jack Sparrow était l'homme le plus pragmatique du monde. Il trancha la tête du perroquet mort et, sans état d'âme, but son sang encore tiède pour étancher sa soif. Sans état d'âme mais avec quelques grimaces, car l'odeur fade du sang n'était guère de son goût, surtout après avoir rêvé tout éveillé de quelques bonnes lampées de rhum ! Néanmoins, le soulagement qu'il éprouva valait bien ce désagrément passager. Il lui était impossible de faire du feu ; outre qu'il n'avait rien sur lui pour le faire, cela lui aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps. Il se résolut donc à plumer partiellement l'oiseau et à consommer sa chair, par ailleurs coriace, crue. Aucun doute, le capitaine Sparrow avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire de meilleurs repas !

- Pouah ! C'est encore plus mauvais que la nourriture des prisons ! maugréa-t-il. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que c'est mauvais !

Rassasié, désaltéré, un peu reposé, Jack rouvrit son compas et reprit sa route en espérant arriver rapidement à son but inconnu.

Comme Jack Sparrow s'y attendait, Norrington avait suivi point par point le même raisonnement que lui. A une exception près : l'idée du compas ne lui avait pas même effleuré l'esprit. Il est vrai que le commodore ne croyait pas au pouvoir de cet objet qui, pour lui, n'était qu'une sorte de fétiche. Il avait donc envoyé son second navire patrouiller sans relâche autour de l'île, avec pour mission d'intercepter le Black Pearl si celui-ci revenait.

- Ouvrez le feu sans sommation ! avait recommandé Norrington. Envoyez-le par le fond et ramenez-moi autant de membres de l'équipage que vous pourrez.

Cette précaution prise et sachant que tôt ou tard la nécessité forcerait Sparrow et ses éventuels comparses à quitter la jungle, James Norrington avait fait cesser les recherches vers l'intérieur des terres : ses hommes fouillaient la côte, à pieds et en chaloupes, espérant intercepter les pirates lorsqu'ils reviendraient au rivage et cherchant la moindre trace de leur présence.

- Plutôt tôt que tard, estimait le commodore.

Il n'avait pas été vraiment convaincu par l'histoire du manteau s'enfonçant dans les marécages. D'abord, ça pouvait être n'importe quel manteau, il ne s'agissait pas forcément de celui de Jack Sparrow ! Ensuite, sans en être absolument certain, Norrington soupçonnait cependant que cela avait pu n'être qu'une mise en scène, une des multiples ruses du flibustier, jamais à court d'idées.

Pourtant, deux jours plus tard l'officier commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il n'y avait nulle part aucune trace ni du Pearl, ni de son capitaine, ni d'aucun pirate, et il se demandait à présent s'il ne faisait pas totalement fausse route.

Norrington aurait été bien en peine de dire lui même ce que lui inspirait Jack Sparrow ! Il avait méprisé cet homme, il l'avait détesté, mais parfois, n'avait-il pas également ressenti pour lui, à son corps défendant bien sûr, une certaine admiration ? N'avait-il pas parfois secrètement envié sa liberté, et cette insouciance sans faille devant la vie comme devant la mort ? Allons, c'était absurde ! Mais tout de même, où ce diable de pirate se cachait-il ? Norrington le savait plein de ressources mais estimait que cette fois, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en tirer. De plus, il pensait connaître suffisamment le personnage pour pouvoir affirmer que jamais Sparrow ne se laisserait mourir de faim et de soif de peur de se faire prendre. Il jouerait sa vie sur un coup d'audace, un coup de dés, comme il l'avait déjà fait si souvent, et peut-être… mais non, pas cette fois. Cette fois il ne s'échapperait pas.

- Et s'il s'était déjà échappé ? se demanda soudain James. S'il était loin d'ici pendant que nous le cherchons sur cette île ?

Il secoua la tête : cette idée était absurde ! Sparrow avait un don pour l'évasion, certes, mais pour autant ce n'était pas un magicien. Allons ! N'empêche que Norrington était inquiet.

Dans l'après-midi du troisième jour depuis son arrivée sur l'île, le commodore se rendit, seul, sur l'éminence au bout de la plage, celle-là même sur laquelle se tenait son adversaire lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. James ne l'y avait pas vu, mais c'était sans importance puisqu'on l'avait vu pour lui. Il se tint un moment au bord du rocher, face à la mer. Lui aussi aimait la mer ! Il l'aimait d'autant plus qu'elle suscitait souvent en lui l'image de sa bien-aimée. Surtout lorsqu'elle affichait ce visage riant et paisible, dans le décor paradisiaque des îles Caraïbes, sous l'éclatant soleil des Tropiques. Norrington secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et subrepticement, comme quelqu'un qui se cache, il tira de sous son uniforme le tricorne (un peu aplati) de Jack Sparrow. Tout en se traitant d'ahuri superstitieux, tout en se tançant sévèrement et se soupçonnant de retomber en enfance, Norrington lança le couvre-chef du pirate à la mer.

Comme une offrande.

Sans être lui-même en mesure de dire ce qui le poussait à accomplir ce geste. Incapable même de déterminer si c'était lui qui désirait obtenir quelque chose ou, au contraire, s'il était celui qui donnait. Qui _rendait_ ce quelque chose !


	3. L'enfer vert

Pendant que Norrington effectuait son étrange sacrifice, à une quinzaine de kilomètres de lui à peine, perdu dans le fouillis verdâtre de la jungle, Jack Sparrow se traînait plus qu'il n'avançait. En deux jours à peine (deux jours complets, presque trois), il avait brûlé la quasi totalité de ses forces et n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Son corps n'était plus que plaies, griffures, piqûres sous ses vêtements lacérés, et ses yeux sombres, fiévreux, paraissaient encore plus grands qu'à l'ordinaire. Dévoré par la soif, épuisé comme il ne l'avait jamais été, Jack sentait également son estomac vide se remplir d'acide et se contracter en vain : il n'avait plus rien avalé, ni liquide ni solide, depuis son repas de perroquet. Il aurait voulu conserver la carcasse mutilée de l'oiseau –il n'en avait évidemment mangé qu'une partie- mais c'était impossible sous ce climat : la chair pourrissait tout de suite et puis le cadavre attirait des nuages compacts de mouches ! Pourtant, obstinément, les yeux rivés sur l'aiguille du compas, le forban avançait.

Péniblement.

Chaque pas étant plus difficile que le précédent.

Soudain, un miroitement ténu attira son attention : quelque chose brillait doucement, là, tout près, accrochant la faible lumière qui filtrait sous le couvert. De l'eau ?

C'était bien de l'eau ! Oh, pas grand-chose : un trou d'eau noire à l'odeur métallique, tout juste une flaque bourbeuse dans le sol. Mais à ce moment, le pirate ne l'aurait pas échangée contre la rançon d'un roi ! Il se jeta à plat ventre et plongea ses mains, puis son visage dans le précieux liquide, avant de boire, boire, longuement, sans s'arrêter, sans se soucier ni du goût ni de l'odeur, apaisant la brûlure de sa gorge, se sentant renaître !

- Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je serais content de boire de l'eau !?

Il se moquait de lui-même en disant cela, mais celui qui n'a jamais souffert de la soif ne peut imaginer le soulagement que l'on ressent à l'apaiser. Soudain, Jack se sentait à nouveau en vie !

- Et bien décidé à le rester !

Lorsqu'il eut bu tout son saoul, il commit l'erreur d'oublier que dans la jungle, le danger est partout à chaque instant. Il prit appui des deux mains contre le sol pour se redresser, sans faire plus attention que cela. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la main gauche puis irradia tout son bras, comme si une flamme ardente courait brusquement le long de ses nerfs. Jack jeta un cri inarticulé.

Trop tard, bien trop tard il vit le serpent qui se tordait sur le sol boueux et disparaissait en un instant entre les feuilles. Se redressant sur les genoux, le flibustier regarda sa main : elle enflait déjà de manière inquiétante et, autour des deux trous bien nets qu'avaient laissé les crochets du reptile, la chair boursouflée prenait une vilaine teinte violacée.

- Oh, non !! fit Sparrow d'une voix étranglée.

A force de tailler dans la végétation, le fil de son sabre était émoussé, mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Jack fendit la plaie sur la pointe de son arme et, le cœur battant la chamade, il aspira le sang empoisonné qu'il recracha ensuite avec dégoût, avant de recommencer l'opération plusieurs fois de suite.

Après quoi, il dénoua le foulard noué autour de son poignet et banda la blessure. Il avait souvent, comme tout le monde sans doute, entendu dire qu'en cas de morsure de serpent il faut cautériser l'emplacement de la morsure. Mais comme il n'avait rien pour le faire, la question ne se posait même pas.

Haletant, Sparrow s'adossa un instant au tronc d'un arbre pour reprendre ses esprits. Son coeur battait vite, beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. Le sang cognait à ses tempes et la douleur paraissait grandir à chaque pulsation ; il lui semblait à présent qu'un brasier le consumait des doigts jusqu'à l'épaule. Sans compter que la manche de sa chemise paraissait soudain terriblement serrée…. Inquiet, Jack s'efforça de la remonter et n'y parvint pas : son bras avait presque doublé de volume. Le tissu tendu à craquer ne faisait que le faire souffrir davantage.

Il l'arracha.

Dessous, la chair avait pratiquement viré au noir. Il payait chèrement l'eau qu'il avait bue !

Le flibustier ouvrit son compas et s'aperçut que sa main tremblait. Il décida que c'était purement émotionnel et se remit en marche.

- Tout va bien, se dit-il, fermement décidé à se convaincre lui-même. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait et tout va bien se passer.

Malheureusement, la volonté et le courage ne suppléent pas toujours aux déficiences de l'organisme : très vite, Jack éprouva une difficulté croissante à marcher. Et surtout, à respirer, principalement dans cet air lourd, épais et humide. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir tant son bras le faisait souffrir, et tandis que sa vue se brouillait, il se mit à chanceler sur ses jambes.

Un peu tard, il se souvint qu'en cas d'empoisonnement local il faut éviter de bouger afin de ralentir le flux sanguin et ainsi ralentir la propagation du venin dans tout le corps. D'un autre côté, qu'avait-il à gagner à rester immobile dans cette jungle hostile ? S'il venait à perdre conscience, il ne se réveillerait jamais, il le savait.

S'obstinant à continuer pour lutter contre l'engourdissement qui l'envahissait, Jack Sparrow regarda une nouvelle fois son compas et s'arrêta net : il plissa les yeux, rapprocha l'instrument, pressa ses paupières l'une contre l'autre et recommença, rien n'y fit : l'aiguille avait changé d'orientation ! Elle ne lui indiquait plus du tout la même direction qu'auparavant !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Il y a une minute encore…

Cette fois, le fugitif fut durant un instant sur le point de céder au désespoir : si le compas commençait à faire des caprices, c'était la fin de tout !

Jack fit encore un ou deux pas chancelants, trébucha et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Le souffle court, il voulut se redresser mais n'y parvint pas.

- C'est la… la fin… songea t-il. Vraiment c'est... trop… c'est trop bête !

Un poids énorme semblait peser sur sa cage thoracique, paralysant même ses pensées. Le compas reposait sur le sol devant lui. Il tendit la main pour le reprendre, en ayant la sensation de fournir un effort inouï.

- Le compas de… Tia Dalma…

- Fais-lui confiance, Jack !

Le pirate sursauta et leva des yeux égarés sur l'enfer vert qui l'enserrait de toutes parts. La voix de la sorcière vaudou lui avait paru si réelle qu'il éprouva du mal à se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas là, debout près de lui.

- Le désir le plus cher à ton coeur, Jack. Toujours. Fais-lui confiance.

- Je veux sortir d'ici, Tia. Sortir de cette forêt qui m'étouffe ! Tia ? Tia, où es-tu ?

Mais devant ses yeux brûlants de fièvre, ce furent d'autres yeux qui surgirent des brumes du délire dans lequel il se débattait. Des yeux très sombres, eux aussi, pas autant que les siens, mais tout de même ! Les yeux de William Turner.

- Will… murmura Jack. Toujours là quand il faut, hein ? Tu… tu peux me sortir de ce cauchemar… encore une fois…

- Reviens, Jack, dit le jeune homme. Reviens-nous.

- Oui, revenez ! renchérit Gibbs en apparaissant subitement aux côtés du garçon. Vous n'allez pas nous faire ça, hein ? Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser vos os dans cette maudite jungle !

Mais leurs voix s'affaiblirent soudain, leurs images pâlirent, et ce fut à nouveau la voix de Tia Dalma qui se fit entendre, impérieuse, presque sévère :

- LE COMPAS, JACK !!

- Le compas, répéta Sparrow.

Il avait parlé à haute voix. Il était toujours prostré sur le sol, la main crispée sur son compas.

- Ce… ce que je désire le plus au monde…

Il lui fallut fournir un effort surhumain pour se redresser. Combien de temps était-il resté là à imaginer des choses, à entendre des voix qui n'existaient que dans sa tête ? Son subconscient avait du inventer ce que ses amis auraient dit s'ils avaient pu lui parler. En fait, c'était sa raison et sa volonté de survivre qui s'étaient exprimés, prenant dans sa fièvre l'apparence et la voix de ceux qui lui étaient proches.

Trébuchant et chancelant, il suivit la direction qu'indiquait l'aiguille. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à marcher très longtemps et la végétation à cet endroit était moins dense. Au bout d'un pénible quart d'heure de progression, alors qu'il songeait réellement à abandonner le combat et à se laisser aller, le pirate s'aperçut que l'aiguille de sa boussole tournait en rond, lentement, obstinément, décrivant cercle sur cercle.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Cela devait signifier qu'il était arrivé à destination, mais quelle destination ? Il était toujours perdu en pleine jungle ! Parcouru de tremblements de plus en plus violents, Jack fit encore quelques pas. Aussitôt, l'aiguille se stabilisa et indiqua un point sur le côté. Dès qu'il se tourna dans la direction indiquée, l'aiguille recommença à tourner.

Un vertige s'empara du pirate qui faillit tomber. Il n'y comprenait rien ! Au point indiqué, il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien ! Rien qu'un arbre parmi les milliers d'autres arbres de cet horrible endroit infesté d'arbres ! Tremblant de plus en plus fort, ses dents s'entrechoquant de fièvre, Jack s'appuya au tronc que paraissait désigner le compas, non parce qu'il le désignait mais pour ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois. Il sentit alors sous sa main quelque chose d'épais, de terriblement visqueux. De la sève qui s'écoulait de l'écorce. La belle affaire !

Et soudain, il comprit : cette sève dégageait une forte odeur médicinale. Est-ce que par hasard… ?

- Un… un contrepoison ?

« Ce que tu désires le plus au monde », avait dit Tia. Ce qu'il désirait, c'était évidemment se sortir de ce mauvais pas, survivre à la morsure empoisonnée du serpent !

- De toute manière… je n'ai plus rien à perdre !

Il lécha péniblement ses doigts poisseux et faillit vomir : c'était atroce ! Visqueux, âcre, et une odeur chimique à vous faire cracher vos tripes ! Il se força à continuer, jusqu'au moment où, vraiment, son corps entier se révolta, dans un spasme si violent qu'il perdit l'équilibre et s'affaissa. Comme mû par une volonté extérieure, il parvint à se hisser à nouveau sur ses pieds et à reprendre sa marche titubante, mais sa fièvre monta d'un coup et tout parut se brouiller autour de lui.

Il avançait, ou plutôt se traînait sans rien voir de ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, sans même regarder le compas qui pendait, inutile, à sa ceinture. Quelle force inconnue le faisait tenir debout et tituber dans la végétation folle ? Dans tous les cas, ce n'était assurément pas la chose à faire. Ses yeux n'y voyaient plus nettement et ses réflexes étaient annihilés par la fièvre et la faiblesse. Il ne vit même pas le ravin, presque une crevasse rocheuse, qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il sentit à peine le sol manquer sous ses pas. Il ne put même pas crier. Sa gorge asséchée ne produisit qu'une exclamation brève, vite étouffée. Puis sa tête heurta le roc, et tout devint noir.


	4. La rage de vivre

- Alors ?

- Rien, Monsieur. Aucune trace. Ces pirates semblent s'être dissouts dans la jungle.

- C'est impossible. Ils doivent impérativement revenir au rivage s'ils veulent s'en tirer.

- Mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace, Monsieur. Nulle part. Pas la moindre trace !

Norrington grinça des dents, terriblement agaçé par le sentiment mitigé que lui inspiraient ces paroles. Un mélange de frustration, de soulagement et de… d'inquiétude ? Allons donc, quelle sottise !

- Et pas la moindre trace non plus du Black Pearl ! J'étais pourtant certain qu'il reviendrait.

- Pour ce que j'en sais, Monsieur, c'est contraire au code des pirates…

- Ne soyez pas stupide, voulez-vous ? Les pirates ne respectent aucun code ! Cela fait combien de temps que nous avons perdu leurs traces dans la jungle ?

- Quatre jours.

- C'est impossible ! Ils ne peuvent tenir si longtemps ! Quelque chose a dû nous échapper.

- Ils doivent bien connaître les lieux, Monsieur. Et s'ils avaient un refuge à l'intérieur des terres ? Un point d'eau ?

- C'est une possibilité. J'avoue que je n'y avais pas songé.

Norrington soupira, visiblement frustré.

- Bon, donnons-nous encore deux jours, décida-t-il. Si dans deux jours nous n'avons toujours rien, nous abandonnerons les recherches.

Le commodore n'aimait pas voir ses plans déjoués d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer. Il avait été persuadé que les pirates (il ignorait toujours leur nombre) qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la jungle ne s'éloigneraient pas trop et reviendraient rapidement au rivage.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur l'île, Norrington envisagea l'éventualité qu'ils aient décidé de traverser l'île pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux et lui. Mais une telle expédition ne s'improvisait pas au pied levé !

- Impossible ! répéta l'officier à voix haute. Ce serait pure folie !

Il retourna encore un moment cette idée dans sa tête, mais décidément, non. Seul un fou, ou un inconscient, se lancerait dans une pareille aventure.

Ou peut-être aussi, chuchota une petite voix insidieuse au plus profond de lui, un homme comme le capitaine Jack Sparrow….

- C'est absurde, décida le commodore. Même pour Jack Sparrow, ce serait sans issue.

O+O+O+O+

Des visages, des endroits qui lui étaient familiers ou qui surgissaient du plus profond de sa mémoire défilaient dans son esprit.

- Une morsure de serpent, c'est mauvais, Jack ! disait Tia Dalma. Tu as eu tort de ne pas brûler la plaie pour tuer le venin.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et le blessé crut voir devant son visage l'éclat du métal incandescent. La chaleur et la luminosité qu'il dégageait agressaient ses yeux, mais il se forçait à ne pas détourner son regard chargé de mépris.

- Tu t'en souviendras, _pirate_ !

Pour s'en souvenir, il s'en souvenait ! La fumée dégagée par sa propre chair carbonisée lui piquait encore les yeux ! Le métal grésillant contre sa peau, l'odeur et, par-dessus tout, cette douleur atroce ! L'un des pires souvenirs de son existence, gravé dans sa mémoire comme le « P » de pirate était à jamais imprimé sur son bras.

Heureusement, la mer l'avait recueilli. La mer lui avait ouvert ses bras mouvants. Et puis il y avait le Black Pearl. Et tant qu'il avait le Pearl, il avait tout ! Il poursuivait l'horizon en une course sans fin, libre comme l'air, heureux et insouciant. Sous ses yeux apparut un visage barbu, une bouche ricanante dont gouttait le jus d'une pomme et Jack sentit gronder en lui une rancune tenace, profonde, dont il ne perdrait jamais non plus le souvenir.

- Je te retrouverai ! Oh, je te retrouverai, je te le jure ! J'aurais pu te pardonner ; j'aurais pu tout pardonner, tout oublier. Mais pas de m'avoir pris le Pearl ! Il n'a pas son pareil, pas son équivalent sur toute l'étendue des sept mers. Et puis je l'ai payé trop cher. J'ai fait un pacte… un jour, _il_ viendra réclamer son dû… Will ! Toi, tu pourrais… Tu sais, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, Bill… Tu lui ressembles tant ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, et le… Espéranza ? Tu es si belle ! Tu m'en veux encore ? J'ai dû fuir… Je voulais te demander ta main, mais tu n'aurais pas épousé un pirate. Un pirate… elle… Elisabeth… Gisèle… Je l'appelais Lizzie… Will, attention ! Tu sais, elle n'est pas…

Lentement, très lentement, péniblement, Jack Sparrow revint à la conscience dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, avec la sensation que ses paupières se déchiraient sous l'effort, et ne vit rien qu'une brume plus ou moins lumineuse, tachée de noir, d'or et de brun.

Il n'était que douleur. Il avait l'impression que son corps était brisé en mille morceaux et que chaque morceau reposait sur des tisons ardents. Mieux valait demeurer sans connaissance, au plus profond du bienheureux oubli du néant, là où nulle douleur ne pouvait vous atteindre !

Ses yeux magnifiques se refermèrent et il se laissa sombrer.

Du moins, il s'y efforça. Mais, quelque part, au plus profond de lui, une petite parcelle de son être résista. Et grandit, insistante, jusqu'à ce que son esprit se raccroche à nouveau à la conscience. Une fois encore, ses paupières se soulevèrent. La lumière y pénétra comme un dard et il se hâta de les rabaisser. Il se passa un certain temps avant qu'il fasse un nouvel essai. Graduellement, sa vision retrouva sa netteté. Des parois étroites et sombres le surplombaient et, là-haut, si haut semblait-il, le soleil passait à travers les branches des arbres et parsemait d'or les rochers. Jack n'avait pas envie de bouger, car il savait que cela amplifierait immédiatement ses souffrances, mais il finit pourtant par s'y résoudre et, avec bien des peines, centimètre par centimètre, il finit par réussir à s'asseoir et à faire le bilan de ses nouvelles blessures. Il crut un moment avoir le crâne défoncé, mais finalement, il n'avait qu'un large cran dans le cuir chevelu. Un cran qui avait beaucoup saigné. Le sang avait séché sur son visage, lui donnant l'impression de porter un masque rigide qu'il frotta tant bien que mal. Dans son malheur il avait eut de la chance : le foulard rouge qu'il ne quittait jamais avait absorbé une partie du sang et comprimait la blessure.

De multiples hématomes et contusions, la peau arrachée en plusieurs endroits, mais, le pire de tout, c'était son bras droit, qui s'était cassé dans sa chute. Ramener le membre blessé contre sa poitrine et se servir de ce qui restait de sa ceinture de toile pour s'en faire une écharpe lui prit beaucoup de temps et lui arracha des cris que personne n'était là pour entendre. Seul point positif : si sa main l'élançait encore autour de la morsure de serpent, son bras avait désenflé et retrouvé une couleur normale.

Epuisé par l'effort, trempé de sueur, le pirate s'adossa à la paroi et souffla un instant. Un bras cassé dans sa situation signifiait ni plus ni moins que son arrêt de mort, il le savait. Alors, à quoi bon lutter ?

- La situation est désespérée, mon gars ! dit-il à voix haute.

Entendre le son de sa propre voix lui fit du bien et il continua :

- Jamais je ne pourrai sortir de ce ravin avec un bras cassé ! Cette fois, c'est fini.

Une lueur d'ironie traversa son regard noir et il ajouta, toujours à voix haute, comme s'il s'adressait à lui-même une bonne plaisanterie :

- Voyons, mon gars, je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Et le capitaine Jack Sparrow s'est déjà tiré de situations bien pires que celle-là ! Allons donc ! D'ici peu, dans toutes les tavernes de Tortuga et dans tous les ports des Caraïbes, on racontera comment j'ai traversé la jungle, seul, avec plusieurs os brisés et comment j'ai damné le pion à Norrington !

Mais en attendant cet heureux jour, il était bel et bien assis au fond d'une crevasse, sans force et harassé de douleur, tandis que le soir tombait rapidement, comme toujours sous les tropiques.

Le pirate se cala de son mieux contre le rocher et décida de passer la nuit là où il était. Inutile de risquer une nouvelle chute, ou un autre accident, dans l'obscurité grandissante. En réalité elle lui parut bien longue, cette interminable nuit de veille à peine entrecoupée de quelques phases d'un demi sommeil fiévreux.

Mais lorsque le jour se leva, lorsque la lumière parvint jusqu'au fond du ravin, alors Sparrow se hissa difficilement sur ses pieds et, contre toute raison d'espérer, se mit à clopiner au fond de son trou, s'appuyant de sa main valide (presque valide) contre la paroi, jetant les yeux partout dans l'improbable espoir de trouver une solution pour sortir de sa prison.

Peu à peu, une sorte de révolte vint l'habiter et attiser la flamme qui l'avait tiré de sa léthargie : il ne voulait pas mourir ici, loin de la mer, loin de son navire, loin de tout et de tous. Ca n'était tout simplement pas sa place ! Aussi, malgré son pauvre corps perclus de douleur et la soif qui le tenaillait plus cruellement que jamais, avec son bras cassé et sa tête fendue, il avança, plutôt mal que bien, plus déterminé que jamais à se battre jusqu'au bout, et même contre toute raison et tout espoir, pour sa survie. La chance d'ailleurs ne l'avait pas abandonné : non seulement il ne s'était pas tué dans sa chute, mais encore le sol du ravin au fond duquel il marchait s'élevait graduellement. Les parois se firent de plus en plus basses et finirent par disparaître. Il était sorti du piège, le plus simplement du monde !

- Ce vieux Davy Jones ne doit pas avoir perdu l'espoir de me récupérer ! soliloqua le pirate. Il aplanit les difficultés devant moi !

Ces paroles n'étaient évidemment qu'une manière de défier le sort, d'autant que Jack savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire. Il était sorti du ravin, soit. Mais pas de la jungle. Et même s'il en sortait, tout ne serait pas encore terminé pour autant.

Les heures qui suivirent furent un véritable calvaire. Au cours de son existence aventureuse, Jack Sparrow avait déjà vécu des moments difficiles, mais jamais encore son endurance et sa ténacité n'avaient été si rudement éprouvées. Le pire de tout était la soif. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des semaines qu'il s'était désaltéré à la flaque d'eau noire près de laquelle il avait été mordu par le serpent. Et la sève gluante qu'il avait absorbé pour combattre le poison n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Certes, il n'y avait pas que cela. Avec un bras cassé, une main douloureuse et un sabre émoussé, il n'avançait plus qu'avec une lenteur extrême à travers l'étouffante végétation. Son cœur oppressé battait à grands coups sourds : il se sentait prisonnier ici, par moment, la fièvre aidant, il lui semblait que les arbres, les branches bougeaient et se resserraient autour de lui, que les racines et les tiges se tendaient vers lui pour le retenir, que les lianes cherchaient à le saisir pour l'étrangler... ou le lier à jamais. Le sang battait à ses tempes et il lui fallait faire un terrible effort de volonté pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de terreur. Il n'ignorait d'ailleurs pas que certains étaient devenus fous-perdus dans ces jungles, cela pour les mêmes raisons. L'enfer vert… il savait maintenant pourquoi on donnait ce nom à la forêt tropicale !

Stoïque, Jack parvenait à faire taire les multiples douleurs qui tenaillaient son corps brisé, y compris les crampes qui tordaient méchamment son estomac vide depuis si longtemps. Mais la soif ! La soif était une torture bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu ou imaginé. Sa langue lui paraissait tellement gonflée qu'il était étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas étouffé et qu'elle tienne encore dans sa bouche. Et sa gorge était si sèche et si douloureuse que même l'air semblait maintenant avoir du mal à passer. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement de quoi boire, tout serait bientôt terminé, compas magique ou non !

Alors, pour soutenir son courage et distraire son esprit, Jack se força à évoquer les choses qu'il aimait le plus : le large, le vent du large s'engouffrant dans sa longue chevelure d'ébène, sa chanson dans les voiles sombres du Black Pearl, le doux balancement de la houle qui berçait son navire tant aimé, le grincement des cordages… Il évoqua ses amis et se souvint des paroles qu'il leur avait prêté dans les premiers moments de son délire :

- Reviens-nous, Jack.

- Vous n'allez pas nous faire ça ! Vous n'allez pas laisser vos os dans cet endroit maudit ! Vous n'allez pas nous…

Jack sortit brusquement de son rêve et huma l'air comme un chien de chasse : il sentait l'iode ! Il sentait la mer ! Il vérifia rapidement son compas : l'aiguille n'avait pas bougé, il marchait droit dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait.

Ranimé par l'espoir que la senteur marine suscitait en lui, le pirate mobilisa tout ce qui demeurait de vigueur dans sa carcasse malmenée et poursuivit son chemin. Bientôt, l'étouffant, l'horripilant carcan végétal parut se desserrer autour de lui, se clairsemer, et il vit au loin, par une trouée entre les branches, miroiter la surface aveuglante de la mer. Il avait réussi !

Il lui fallut pourtant encore près d'une vingtaine de minutes pour émerger de la jungle, déterminé à ne plus jamais y entrer, quoi qu'il advienne ! Le Hollandais Volant lui-même serait brusquement apparu qu'il n'aurait pas fait demi-tour. Plus jamais ça ! Plus jamais ! Jack inspira à fond, emplissant ses poumons d'air marin, offrant son visage à la brise du large.

Durant quelques instants, il ressentit un bonheur et une exaltation qu'il avait rarement connus. Puis, le premier moment d'ivresse passé, il lui fallut revenir à la dure réalité : certes, il était sorti de la jungle. Certes, il avait retrouvé la côte.

Mais la côte était déserte.

Et l'océan était vide.

Presque machinalement, Jack jeta un dernier regard à son compas. L'aiguille n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle pointait droit devant lui. Elle indiquait le grand large.

L'endroit qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

L'endroit où plus que partout au monde il désirait se trouver.

Mais cela lui était désormais refusé.

Et bien entendu, il n'y avait pas le moindre point d'eau dans ce secteur. Même pas l'ombre d'un soldat ou d'un Norrington ! Le commodore l'aurait mené à la potence mais lui aurait permis de se désaltérer, songea Jack avec une amère ironie. A quoi bon avoir enduré tout cela pour en arriver là ?

La berge ici était assez abrupte, il renonça à descendre jusqu'à la mer. Pour quoi faire ? Il avait joué et perdu. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Au bord de l'escarpement rocheux qui dominait la grève, un unique arbre dressait sa silhouette chevelue et agitait doucement ses palmes dans la brise marine. Jack tituba jusque là et s'affala à l'ombre.

Son compas ne l'avait jamais trompé. Le Black Pearl pouvait encore venir.

Oui.

Mais quand ?

- Il viendra. Ne pas… ne pas s'endormir… songea vaguement le forban. Rester éveillé… encore un peu.

Pensées creuses qui résonnaient désormais dans le vide. Le choc avait été trop rude. Jack n'avait jamais abandonné, il avait lutté jusqu'au bout, à présent sa volonté le quittait. Malgré lui, il sentit qu'il glissait vers le néant. Trop soif. Trop mal. Et puis, à quoi se raccrocher cette fois ?

Au moins, il avait retrouvé la mer.

Il eut encore le temps de songer qu'un jour, on retrouverait son squelette sous cet arbre, sur cette île perdue, et qu'on se demanderait qui il était et ce qui lui était arrivé.

Cette idée l'aurait presque fait sourire, si ses lèvres desséchées et pareilles à du cuir avaient encore pu esquisser un sourire.

A bout de force, Jack tourna son visage vers l'océan et glissa dans une inconscience comateuse qui le libéra de ses tourments. Son esprit se détacha alors de son corps trop rudement malmené et s'élança vers cette mer des Caraïbes qu'il aimait tant, flèche de lumière dans la lumière.

_NOTE__ : Non, non ! L'histoire n'est pas terminée. Un peu de patience, l'épilogue est pour bientôt. _


	5. L'oiseau bleu

_NOTE__ : Euh, oui, je sais ! Je sais que le titre de ce dernier chapitre est un peu, euh…oui… Mais enfin, au moins, il ne révèle rien de ce qui va se passer, voilà !_

_Et puis au fond, il a quand même un rapport avec l'histoire_. _Si, si ! Vous allez voir. _

Les insectes pouvaient bien bourdonner à ses oreilles, il n'était plus là ni pour les voir, ni pour les entendre. Ces parasites pouvaient bien planter leurs aiguillons et leurs seringues dans sa chair, plus rien de cela ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le soleil pouvait bien, en tournant, glisser ses rayons sous les branches de l'arbre et lui cuire la peau, il ne voyait ni ne ressentait plus rien de ce qui concernait ce corps brisé. Il en était si loin, les derniers fils qui l'y rattachaient étaient si ténus, qu'il l'avait déjà presque oublié.

Il ne vit pas davantage le perroquet au plumage bleu, éclatant, qui se posa un moment sur une branche au-dessus de lui et le considéra alternativement de chacun de ses yeux dorés, en penchant la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, d'un air souverainement intéressé.

Mais chacun sait que les oiseaux n'ont aucune suite dans les idées.

L'intérêt de celui-ci parut s'effacer d'un seul coup et il reprit son envol avant de s'éloigner à grands coups d'ailes.

Toutefois, au lieu de voler vers la jungle, l'ara fondit résolument vers la mer. Il vola un bon quart d'heure avant de se laisser descendre, porté par les courants d'air chaud, vers un navire à la cape.

- Coôôôôô…. Tout le monde sur le pont ! lança l'oiseau d'une voix de stentor. Tout le monde sur le pont !

Il finit sa descente en se perchant, le plus naturellement du monde, sur l'épaule d'un vieil homme au visage buriné. Aussitôt, les marins parurent affluer de chaque recoin du navire et faire cercle autour de l'insolite duo.

- Alors ? demanda abruptement celui qui semblait les commander, un homme aux épais favoris grisonnants. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Capitaine Sparrrrrroww ! jacassa l'oiseau de sa voix éraillée en prenant un air important. Capitaine Sparrrrrow !

Gibbs sauta presque sur place.

- Tu l'as vu ? Mais réponds !

- Kôôôô ! Vent dans les voiles ! Vent dans les voiles !

- Vite ! Déployez les voiles ! Levez l'ancre ! On va se rapprocher. Préparez une chaloupe.

Cotton ! Marty ! Et vous deux, là ! Ne restez pas là à bailler aux cormorans ! Du nerf ! Allez, secouez-vous un peu ! Qui est-ce qui m'a fichu une pareille bande de mollasses ?! Bougez-vous, et que ça saute !

O+O+O+O+

Rêveusement accoudé au bastingage de l'Intrépide, le commodore James Norrington laissait errer son regard sur les flots paisibles, sans les voir vraiment d'ailleurs. Ses hommes n'osaient le déranger, pensant qu'il était contrarié par les derniers événements et que le fait que les pirates aient échappé à toutes leurs recherches l'avait rendu morose.

Certes, les deux jours butoirs n'étaient pas écoulés, mais Norrington en avait assez, convaincu désormais de l'inutilité de ses efforts.

Les troupes avaient quitté l'île et l'Intrépide n'attendait plus que le retour du second navire pour lever l'ancre et s'en retourner vers son port d'attache.

Cependant, les officiers qui observaient leur supérieur en spéculant sur sa mauvaise humeur apparente auraient été bien surpris s'ils avaient pu lire dans ses pensées en cet instant.

En réalité, James Norrington ne pensait plus du tout ni à Jack Sparrow ni au Black Pearl, et devant son regard, qui s'était fait lointain, se dessinait le souvenir d'un visage angélique, encadré de longs cheveux blonds.

Pourquoi ? se demandait-il pour la millième fois. Pourquoi était-elle si différente en réalité de ce qu'elle paraissait être lorsqu'on la regardait ?

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais comprise ?

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais aimé ?

Il se serait sans doute abandonné à la valse sans fin des questions amères et des regrets sans solution si l'un de ses subalternes ne s'était risqué à le déranger :

- Monsieur ? Le Carol-Ann est de retour.

Norrington tourna la tête et se redressa. Il avait en bouche le goût amer de l'échec et n'était pas du tout certain que cela ait un rapport avec les pirates.

- Quels sont vos ordres, Monsieur ?

- Tenez-vous prêts à appareiller. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

- Bien, Monsieur.

O+O+O+O+

Se balançant gracieusement au gré de la houle, le Black Pearl dressait sa proue altière en vue des côtes de l'île tandis qu'une chaloupe propulsée par des bras vigoureux s'approchait de la côte.

- Espérons que ce maudit Norrington est occupé ailleurs ! bougonna Gibbs. Enfin, nous n'allons pas rester assez longtemps pour lui donner l'alerte. Il ne va quand même pas nous tomber dessus à l'improviste deux fois de suite !

Perché sur l'épaule de son maître, le perroquet bleu lança une série de caquètements intraduisibles.

Comme la chaloupe manoeuvrait entre les rochers qui bordaient le rivage, Marty, à qui sa petite taille interdisait le maniement des avirons et qui surveillait attentivement les alentours, se dressa soudain dans l'embarcation :

- Eh ! Regardez ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Là ! Sur babord !

Gibbs tourna la tête et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise :

- Mais on dirait… rapprochez-vous ! On dirait le… le tricorne de Jack !

Une minute plus tard, il tendait le bras pour repêcher l'objet et aucun doute n'était plus permis :

- C'est bien lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Ca prouve que le capitaine n'est pas loin ! glissa Marty, pratique.

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Il était en train de débattre avec lui-même pour savoir si cette trouvaille était de bon augure ou non. Comme la barque toucha terre avant qu'il puisse trancher la question, il la remit à plus tard. Les cinq pirates débarquèrent, tirèrent leur embarcation au sec, regardèrent autour d'eux sans résultat, puis regardèrent le perroquet toujours perché sur l'épaule de son maître.

- Eh bien ? demanda Gibbs. Où est-il ?

Pour toute réponse, l'oiseau s'envola. Les hommes le suivirent. Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin ! Une fois escaladés les rochers de la grève, ils virent le perroquet se percher sur les branches basses d'un arbre isolé, juste au bord de l'escarpement. Et sous cet arbre…

Gibbs s'arrêta si brusquement que Cotton, qui marchait derrière lui, faillit lui rentrer dedans. Mais le second ne s'en souciait guère !

- Mon Dieu ! articula-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Puis il se propulsa en avant et atterrit, littéralement, à genoux près du corps immobile.

- Jack ! appela-t-il d'un ton qui trahissait toute son angoisse.

Il le saisit par l'épaule et le secoua doucement, tout en notant l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait son ami : les vêtements en lambeaux (une manche manquait carrément à l'appel), la peau zébrée de mille égratignures sanglantes, le bras en écharpe, et le visage exsangue, aux lèvres desséchées, sur lequel le sang avait séché en longues traînées brunâtres, retenant prisonnières quelques mèches de cheveux embroussaillés.

- Jack ! Jack ! continuait-il en le secouant plus fort.

- Fini ! Fini ! caqueta le perroquet en s'envolant.

Silencieusement, les pirates avaient formé un cercle autour du corps inerte de leur chef et leurs cerveaux semblaient avoir du mal à croire ce que voyaient leurs yeux.

- Tu crois qu'il a appareillé pour le grand voyage ? demanda l'un d'eux à mi-voix.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Gibbs se décida à approcher son oreille de la poitrine du moribond. Mais son propre cœur battait si fort qu'il n'entendait rien d'autre. Et ce cœur qui s'affolait effectua soudain un triple saut périlleux quand, tout prêt de son oreille, une voix cassée par la soif et l'épuisement chuchota, dans un souffle rauque, à peine audible :

- ….. boire…. donne-moi… boire… rhum !

Le second se redressa comme si un taon l'avait piqué, mais ce fut avec un sourire resplendissant, qui allait de l'une de ses oreilles jusqu'à la seconde, qu'il se tourna vers ses compagnons :

- Il est vivant ! dit-il.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il revient de loin ! commenta Marty.

Pour ça, Jack revenait de loin ! Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu vraiment envie de revenir… Il était déjà presque ailleurs… il était bien… Mais cette poigne sur son épaule, mais le fait d'être secoué avait ranimé ses douleurs et l'avait ramené presque malgré lui vers son corps mortel. Il grogna quelque chose que personne ne comprit tandis que Gibbs détachait sa propre gourde, qui ne le quittait jamais, pour l'approcher des lèvres craquelées de son ami, comme un élixir de vie.

Lorsque l'Intrépide s'éloigna de l'île, suivi par le Carol-Ann, un perroquet bleu et jaune survola le pont en poussant de grands cris moqueurs.

FIN

_NOTE__ : Vous avez eu peur, hein ? Mais Jack ne pouvait pas mourir, allons donc ! _

_Il est insubmersible, ce gars là, on vous le dit. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez jamais remarqué !_


End file.
